


Snoring Beauty

by Legendawson



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues, kinda??? But not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Marius is a loud snorer, Eponine and Cosette bake a cake, Marius has a birthday party





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying this is my new ot3 so I had to write something for them even if it's kinda crappy

Eponine tossed and turned trying to fall asleep but it was to no avail.

"I swear to god he's the loudest snorer ever"  
Marius was snuggled up next to her snoring loudly in her ear and Cosette snuggled into her other side  
"I know, I'm sorry, hun" Cosette sympathized kissing Eponine's head  
"I'm going to kick him" Eponine whined  
"You know it's his birthday tomorrow, let him sleep for once" Cosette reminded her  
"Fine. But any other night I would kick him"  
"And any other night I would let you kick him"  
Cosette slipped out of bed dragging Eponine with her.  
"What are we doing?" Eponine yawned  
"If we can't sleep we might as well do something"  
"Like what?"  
Cosette opened the cupboards in the kitchen "hmm, would you want to bake a cake?"  
"At 3 AM??"  
"It can be a birthday cake for Marius!" Cosette exclaimed excitedly  
"Yes! And we'll write 'Marius is a nerd' on it" Eponine mocked  
"I admit that would be funny, but we tease him like that everyday. We should write something nice"  
Eponine snorted "lame, but if you insist we do something nice then we should just put the poly flag on it"  
"Aw, Eponine, Marius will love it!"  
"We can write one of our inside jokes on it too" Eponine suggested  
"Ooh which inside joke? We have so many good ones"  
"Our 'Cos I said so' joke"  
"No way! That ones about me! We have to do geared more towards Marius" Cosette laughed  
"He's so boring though"  
"Oh shut up, you love him, you're just mad because his snoring kept you up"  
"You got me there" Eponine laughed  
"Ooh I got one. Remember when Les Amis was having a protest right after you, him, and I got together and he spray painted 'rEVOLution' but spelled love in all capitals on enjolras's signs? That's what we should put on the cake" Eponine continued   
"Oh yes, Ponine! That's genius!" Cosette giggled  
Eponine blushed "ok then let's make this shit!"

Marius woke up to his 2 beautiful girlfriends gently shaking him awake and bringing him breakfast in bed  
"Happy birthday" they said in unison  
"Thank you guys so much!" Marius exclaimed kissing Eponines forehead then Cosettes cheek  
"We also made you a cake"  
"When did you have time?" he asked  
"During the night while you were snoring your ass off" Eponine said  
Cosette elbowed her "Eponine!"  
"What? It's true, come on you know it's true!"  
"It's ok, I know you hate my snoring, I'm sorr-" Marius started  
"Ah ah ah! No apologizing for something you can't control! not today!" Cosette said caressing his cheek  
"I'm just teasing, babe" Eponine said caressing his other cheek  
Marius giggled "I know, I love it"

Marius finished his breakfast and the girls dragged him into the kitchen  
"Surprise" the girls said in unison as they showed him his cake  
"Oh my god I love it, thank you" he said  
"Well let's eat it!" he continued  
"Ah ah ah, not yet, it's for your party tonight" Cosette said  
"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but my grandfather is going to be there and the poly flag- he- he doesn't know" Marius said  
Eponine caressed his cheek "Shh. Now do you really think your old blind as a bat conservative grandfather is going to know what a poly flag looks like?"  
Cosette elbowed her  
"Good point. I'm freaking out over nothing" he said  
"How about you tell your grandfather about us?" Cosette suggested gently  
"He-he wouldn't approve" Marius stuttered  
"Why not? Cosettes dad does, plus, we're adorable" Eponine whined  
"That's because he's Jean Val-freakin-jean!" Marius said  
"True" Eponine agreed  
"Guys, my dad isn't perfect" Cosette said  
"He's a saint" Marius and Eponine said in unison  
"Ok you're kinda right" Cosette smiled

Guests were arriving for Marius's party, that weirdly made him anxious, why exactly, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was the fact that his friends didn't know about his relationship with Eponine and Cosette, though they did suspect something was going on. Maybe it was the fact that his grandfather didn't know and expected him to get married one day- there's no way he could possibly ever choose between his two beautiful lovers. Maybe it was the fact that he kept it a secret. Kept them a secret, that they probably felt he was ashamed of being with them- which he was NOT.

"OH MY GOD I STILL DON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR SPRAY PAINTING THIS ON MY PROTEST SIGNS" Enjolras yelled when he saw Marius's cake  
"But it's my birthday" Marius whined with his puppy dog face on  
"If that's a trick to make us all think you're cute, it worked, I wanna squish your cheeks" Enjolras said making Grantaire elbow him hard  
"Ouch sorry" Enjolras whined rubbing his arm

When Jean Valjean arrived to the party he was greeted by Marius, Eponine, and Cosette and he pulled them all into a hug and then Marius and Eponine excused themselves to give their favorite father-daughter duo time to talk  
"I apologize for my tardiness, I was- on a date of sorts" Valjean said  
"Oooh papa! With whom?" Cosette asked excitedly  
"Uhh an old friend" Valjean blushed  
"Do I know them?" Cosette pressed on  
"No, maybe friend was the wrong word, more of an old acquaintance" he explained  
"I'd love to meet them! If you like them I'm sure they're great" she said cheerfully  
Valjean nodded "how are things with Marius and Eponine?"  
"Oh just wonderful, papa!" She exclaimed  
"I've never been happier! Thank you for um... accepting this... I know it must be... unusual to you" she continued  
"No thanks is necessary, I can see how happy they both make you" he smiled  
Cosette pulled her father into a big tight hug "Thank you, papa"

"Happy birthday dear Marius, happy birthday to you" all the guests sang  
Marius blew out the candles and wished to never have to choose between Eponine and Cosette  
They all had cake and ice cream. Then Marius opened his presents, his favorite things he he got were: a book of poetry from Cosette, a book of jokes from Eponine, framed pictures of les amis from Combferre, dating tips 101 book from Courfeyrac, the revolution protest sign he spray painted from Enjolras, and a framed picture of him, Eponine, and Cosette from Valjean

Eponine had just turned on some music and everyone started dancing when Marius's grandfather pulled him into the kitchen where it was quieter  
"When are you going to marry that Cosette of yours?" he questioned  
"We have no plans to get married" is all Marius could think to say  
"Why not? Don't you love the girl?" his grandfather asked  
"Yes, very much so" Marius replied honestly  
"Then why don't you marry the damn girl?" his grandfather asked  
"It- it- its complicated" is all Marius managed to stutter out  
"How? You love her, she loves you, how is that complicated? I swear you damn teenagers" his grandfather said  
"I don't think you really want to know the truth but I'm going to tell you anyway" Marius started  
"I'm in a polyamory relationship, I'm guessing you don't know what that is... I have 2 girlfriends and I love them both and they love me and each other... it's great" Marius continued  
"I don't approve of this behavior, this is blasphemy! Marius, I know you're still young but-" his grandfather started  
"I'm going to stop you right there, you can have your opinions but you will not shit on my relationship, in my house, on my goddamn birthday, ok? so sit down, have some fucking cake, and go make nice with my girlfriends" Marius shouted  
His grandfather opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it, then nodded and walked away with Marius following shortly behind.

"This is Eponine" Marius said gesturing at his beautiful emo girlfriend  
"And this is Cosette" Marius said gesturing at his soft aesthetic girlfriend  
Marius's grandfather pulled on the fakest smile and shook their hands.  
Eponine, Cosette, and Marius danced the night away, stealing kisses from each other not caring who was watching.  
Apparently Les Amis was 98% sure that they were together and that night confirmed it.  
They were very happy for them and pretended to act surprised when they told them.  
Marius's grandfather eventually came around for real- he is pleased with Cosettes wealth, good family name, and good manners and Eponines humor, big appetite, and tomboyish style.  
Valjean became an honorary father to Eponine and Marius, who seemed to love him just as much as his own daughter.

It was 5 months after the party and Marius was snoring loudly like always, but Cosette and Eponine were both so used to it now, they were able to fall asleep peacefully without it bothering them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I know the rEVOLution this was confusing so go to this link and u will get it,, if u care,, I'm a writer who's terrible at explaining things oops. But yea it's just basically the fact that the EVOL is love backwards  
> http://pin.it/4fpNSDb  
> The 'Cos I said so' joke is in this amazing fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885440  
> Also the date Valjean was on was with Javert lmao


End file.
